Worth It
by DellyDaaa
Summary: Draco and Harry are in a (secret) relationship during their Eight Year. A common disagreement for them? Whether or not to make it no longer a secret. Harry wants to tell their friends, Draco is against it. When this argument finally reaches its boiling point, Draco needs to find a way to fix things. Drarry, one-shot. Sorta serious, but it has its funny and fluffy points.


**So apparently, I'm only capable of writing stories that turn to total fluff. Not that I mind, I had fun writing this! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _ **Worth It**_

Draco Malfoy was standing just inside the door of an unused classroom. He peered out of the slightly ajar door into the hallway, waiting. Finally, he spotted him. Walking alone on his way back from dinner was a boy with incredibly messy jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes. Draco waited for the exact moment when the boy walked passed the door's opening. He then reached an arm out, grabbed the boy by the elbow and dragged him into the room, smiling all the while. Before he could make any sounds, Draco pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He pulled away after a moment, smirking at the boy in front of him.

"So nice of you to join me, _Harry_." Draco reveled in the effect he had on Harry Potter when he practically purred his name. His breath seemed to hitch and his eyes widened, gazing longingly at Draco.

"Draco, don't _do_ that." Harry spoke in a deep, breathless voice. Draco knew Harry wasn't _really_ complaining, well not too much at least. When he leaned in for another kiss, the Gryffindor groaned but accepted it gladly. Soon he was winding his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Draco's arms made their way around Harry's waist, hands gently rubbing his lower back.

Rather reluctantly, Draco pulled away slightly. He smiled when he heard Harry moan in disappointment. So instead of completely breaking contact, Draco moved his lips to a spot just below Harry's ear. He heard an intake of breath as he continued to kiss and nibble his way down Harry's jaw.

"You know what today is?" Draco asked between kisses.

"W-What?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. He wasn't sure if Harry really didn't remember or simply couldn't focus at that moment. "Well," he started, "Today is four months to the day since you and I began this lovely exchange."

Harry looked at him, confused. "I thought that day was the ninth… today's the fifteenth."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, you silly boy." He then said, as if explaining something simple to a five-year-old, "Yes, you _officially_ became mine on the ninth of October. However, the first time we snogged was in fact the fifteenth of September."

At this, Harry snorted. "You keep track of the months since we first snogged?" He seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, "That's actually rather sweet of you."

Draco scoffed. "It's not _sweet_. I just… enjoy snogging you is all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well if you enjoy snogging me so much they why do we continue to keep this a secret?" Draco could tell Harry was trying not to upset him, as this was a touchy subject for them. Still, Draco could sense the slight hint of sadness in his boyfriend's voice. "It would be so much easier. We wouldn't have to sneak around like this."

Draco sighed. "Harry, you know why we keep it a secret. Besides, doesn't sneaking around make it all the more fun?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively at Harry.

"It was fun at first, when we were just messing around. Now we've been in a relationship nearly four months. I don't think anything bad can come from us telling our friends." Harry was stroking a finger up and down Draco's chest, looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes that almost always made Draco cave in to whatever Harry wanted.

Draco forced himself to remain focused. He gently replied, "No, Harry. Not now."

Harry gave up. "Well, fine. Then just kiss me." Draco happily obliged.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way down to breakfast two weeks later. At the doors to the Great Hall they ran into three Slytherins, who had also returned for their 'Eighth Year' at Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, rather grudgingly it seemed, nodded curtly at them before entering the Hall.

Draco, however, paused before entering, his eyes locked on Harry's. The intensity of his stare made Harry's face heat up and he was sure he was bright red. "Potter," he smirked before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Weasley. Granger." After one last glance in Harry's direction, he turned and walked through the doors. Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Damn Draco for having that effect on him.

The three Gryffindors proceeded to sit at their table, Ron almost instantly piling mounds of food onto his plate and digging in. Harry took a few pieces of toast and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Have either of you noticed anything strange about Malfoy lately?" Hermione asked, a look of confusion etched in her face. Harry noted, however, that she was also staring intently at him as she said this.

Harry tried to sound casual as he said, "Not really, why?"

"I don't know he just seems more… civil I guess." It sounded more like a question.

Ron snorted. "No way. Didn't you see that dirty look he shot Harry just before?"

Hermione seemed to contemplate Ron's words. "I don't think it was a dirty look. At least not dirty in the sense that he's being mean or rude."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He started to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, quite frankly, Harry, he looked at you like he wanted to rip all your clothes off and snog you."

Harry promptly spat out his pumpkin juice. Ron, who was unfortunately sitting directly across from him, got a full blast of the drink in his face.

"Fuck, Harry, watch it!" He said, wiping juice out of his eyes. He then directed a glare at his girlfriend. "Don't even joke about something like that, Hermione. That's disgusting and I'd rather not have that idea in my head."

"Yeah," Harry said, trying his best to sound disgusted while also trying to stop himself from blushing. Unfortunately, memories of Draco doing something very similar to what Hermione had said wouldn't leave his mind. "He most certainly doesn't look at me with anything other than pure hatred."

"I don't know about that, Harry." She said, giving him a calculating look. "There's something… odd about the way he stares at you. He even says hi to you now. Something's different with him."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe he's just trying not to start problems since he's here conditionally after the war. He is on probation, I'm sure he's just trying not to fuck up."

Hermione continued to study him. "I suppose that's possible."

A few minutes later, Harry chanced a glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was casually chatting with his two friends. Seeming to sense Harry's eyes on him, Draco looked up and sent a nearly imperceptible smile his way. Harry smiled slightly back at him. He almost thought he saw Hermione observing this exchange, but when he turned back to look at her properly she was deep in conversation with Ron.

When breakfast was over, they all set off for Potions. As always, the three of them sat at a table together. Draco was in their class, along with Parkinson and Zabini, who all shared a table in the back of the room. Harry had greatly improved in Potions after slipping when he had to get rid of Snape's old book. His recent success was all thanks to Draco, who was exceptionally good at Potions and had been helping him since they'd gotten together.

Of course, it was all in secret. Draco didn't want anyone to know about his and Harry's relationship whatsoever. Harry didn't care about people knowing, but he'd agreed to Draco's request, not even telling Hermione or Ron. (Although, he probably wouldn't have told Ron for a while anyway. Harry was sure he wouldn't take it too well.)

Once class had started and Professor Slughorn had set the assignment for the day, people began rising from their seats to get the ingredients needed. Hermione and Ron offered to get Harry's supplies while getting their own, so he sat at the table alone for a minute or two.

Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye. He resisted the urge to look directly at Draco. Instead, he watched his right hand. It was placed flat on Harry's table, directly in front of him. He seemed to be using the table to lean on while he lifted his right foot and adjusted his sock with his other hand. When he was finished. he put his foot back on the ground, took his hand off the table and walked away.

Harry immediately noticed a small piece of parchment left exactly where Draco's hand had been a moment before. Harry quickly snatched it up and opened it under the desk, just in case Ron and Hermione came back. It had a short message on it.

 _Room of Requirement. Tonight. Eight o'clock._

This wasn't an unusual way for them to communicate. Harry quickly shoved the piece of parchment in his pocket as Hermione and Ron returned. When he saw Draco walk past on his way back to his desk, Harry subtly nodded once, letting him know he'd be there.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco paced three times in front of the blank stretch of stone wall. As expected, a door appeared where a moment before there hadn't been one. He pulled the door open and entered the room. As it usually was when he and Harry met here, the room contained a fireplace with a couch facing it for when they just wanted to relax and talk or do homework. There was also a large, comfortable bed in the back of the room for… other activities. Draco smirked at the sight of it, then peered down at his watch. He was a little early, so he sat down on the couch and stared into the fire until Harry arrived.

The door opened and Harry slipped into the room. Draco couldn't help but smile upon seeing the Gryffindor.

"Hey." Harry said, immediately sitting next to Draco and placing a hand on his thigh.

"Hello."

Draco said no more than that. In an instant, his lips were on Harry's. Harry made the little noise that he always made upon being kissed, which never failed to drive Draco wild. He immediately opened his mouth and allowed Draco's tongue to enter. Harry leaned back against the arm of the couch, letting Draco position himself so that he was straddling him. Draco couldn't help but moan when Harry's hands found his arse, gripping it tightly. Draco's hands made their way to Harry's hair, running his fingers through it, occasionally tugging lightly.

Harry ended the kiss and pulled his head back a bit to look at Draco. Draco groaned and nearly growled, "Don't be a tease, Harry. Finish what you started." He then smirked playfully to let Harry know he wasn't really mad.

However, Harry seemed preoccupied. He was biting his bottom lip absentmindedly and staring at a point just over Draco's left shoulder.

"Hermione's getting suspicious I think." Harry looked back into Draco's eyes.

"About us?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Draco just shrugged. "I doubt it, but we'll just have to be more careful then."

That comment seemed to shake Harry out of whatever thoughts he'd been having. "Why can't we just tell them? Just our friends. I don't think it's that a big deal."

Draco rolled his eyes. Not this argument again. "No. You know I don't want anyone knowing."

"We've been together nearly four months, Draco."

Draco grabbed Harry's hands and intertwined their fingers. "Yes, and it's going so well, at least in my opinion. Why ruin it by making other's aware?"

Harry started to look annoyed. "Yes, it's going well. I don't know about you and your friends, but I like to share the things that make me happy with mine."

Draco's heart sped up at that. He made Harry happy? That was nice to hear. "But, Harry, what would people say? They won't be thrilled at the idea of Harry Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World Potter being with Draco Former-Death-Eater Malfoy."

Harry glared at him and said defiantly, "I don't care what people think."

"I know you don't, but Harry _I_ care. I can't _not_ care."

Suddenly, Harry roughly pushed Draco off him and stood up. Apparently, this common disagreement of theirs had finally reached its breaking point. "So, you're ashamed to be with me, is that it?" He said, clearly hurt.

"Merlin, no Harry." Draco said quickly, standing up as well. "If anything, _you_ should be ashamed to be with _me._ "

"But I'm not," Harry said earnestly, "so who cares?"

"Harry, please understand, I can't do that to you." Draco said, hoping desperately that Harry would understand and they could end this silly argument. "I can't let people think any less of you because of me."

"Draco," Harry said reaching up to hold Draco's face in his hands. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, Harry!" Now he was angry. "It matters because I say it matters. If it matters to me, then it definitely matters."

Harry's stunningly green eyes pierced Draco's dark grey ones. For a moment, Harry looked as if he was going to say something else. Instead, he huffed and turned away from Draco. He grabbed his robe, which had gotten thrown on the floor at some point during their snog session, and made his way quickly to the door. He pulled the door opened to leave, but then paused, turning to look at Draco once more.

"I don't want to be a secret. I can't be your secret anymore, _Malfoy_." With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

After getting over the shock of being called by his surname (that was only for addressing each other in public, privately they were 'Harry' and 'Draco'), Draco ran for the door. Hastily, he opened it, running into the hallway, turning his head frantically in every direction looking for Harry. He was nowhere.

Draco walked slowly back into the room to grab his things and go back down to the Slytherin common room. Suddenly he was overcome with waves of frustration and sadness. He shouted a few choice expletives and kicked the couch as hard as he could. It didn't help.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Despite what he'd said to him, Harry still missed Draco. More than he'd ever admit. It had been a week since their fight in the Room of Requirement. He still felt the same way about their relationship now as he had then. He couldn't be in it if it was a secret. That hadn't changed. So, for a week he'd been avoiding Draco at all costs. He wouldn't even look in his direction anymore. Still, _fuck_ did he miss him.

He was sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room by himself finishing up a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Lately, he hadn't been wanting any company. He knew his friends were concerned but he was too upset to care. All he could think about was Draco and he didn't want to be continuously asked what was the matter. There were only so many times he could say, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Hermione walked over and cautiously sat down in an armchair next to Harry's. She didn't say anything for a moment, and Harry, who wasn't eager to talk, also said nothing. Finally, she sighed and spoke.

"Harry?" He said nothing in reply so she continued. "Harry, I know you're not feeling great, but—"

"I'm fine, Hermione. It's just that N.E.W.T.s are coming up and they're stressing me out and I'm not getting enough sleep," he said mechanically.

To his surprise, Hermione burst out, "Bullshit!"

Her little outburst made him stare at her wide eyed for a minute. He then shook his head to regain focus. "Really, Hermione, I'm okay."

"No, you're not." She seemed to be struggling with what to say next. Finally, she spat it out, once again, unexpectedly. "Oh, Harry. I know you're upset over something that happened with Malfoy."

Harry froze. He didn't know how to respond to that without giving anything away. Although why he was still respecting Draco's wish for secrecy, he couldn't explain. Eventually, he said, "Why would it be something to do with Malfoy? It's not like we've been fighting this year. Besides, even if we were, since when has that bother me?"

Hermione gave him a look that clearly showed she knew he was lying. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

Harry ran a hand over his face, nearly knocking his glasses off. "Well I'm not in the mood to guess so would you just tell me what you mean?"

She gave him a soft, understanding look. "I know you two have been seeing each other, Harry. For months now, I'm guessing. I remember the first time I noticed it. We were walking out of the library and Malfoy was walking in. He held the door for you, Harry. And all you did was look at him and blush. I knew something was going on. Then it continued. The looks, the smiles, both of you being absent during meals at the same time, you disappearing for hours at a time without any good reason. Hell, I saw him stop at our table during Potions and leave you a note." She laughed lightly.

Harry swallowed hard. "Was it that obvious?"

" _Yes_. Well, to me at least. I'm pretty sure Ron and everyone else have no idea." Hermione put her hand over his and squeezed it comfortingly. "And it was even more obvious when you guys had this fight, or whatever it was that put you in this lovely mood you've been in. You avoid him. Hell, you won't even _look_ at him now. Meanwhile, he seems to be glaring daggers at you, hoping you'll even just glance at him."

Harry's head perked up a little at that. "He does?"

Hermione nodded. "He misses you, too. I can tell."

Harry, suddenly remembering the problems they had, slammed his textbook closed. "Yeah, well, he knows why we broke up."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. You actually broke up? I hadn't realized it was serious to the point that there could be an official break up." Hermione was now rubbing the top of his hand.

"Well, yeah. I broke up with him." He felt depressed all over again because he had caused his own depression by breaking up with Draco.

Hermione looked slightly confused. "I'm sorry, but if _you_ broke up with _him_ , shouldn't you not be this miserable?"

Harry made a noise of frustration. "I only broke up with him because I was sick of it being a secret relationship. I don't want to be a secret and I don't want him to be a secret either. I don't care if he's a former Death Eater and I'm 'The Savior' or whatever it is they're calling me these days. I don't care. But he does. Apparently, that's all that matters."

Sitting up a little straighter in her chair, Hermione said, "I don't blame you, Harry. That's a very good reason. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you're with in any sense. You should be proud to walk around holding their hand for the whole world to see."

"Exactly." Harry replied, although he knew he still sounded very down. He looked up at Hermione and said softly, "I really miss him."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry about how you're feeling. I know it sounds stupid and it's probably the last thing you want to hear, but truly, it'll get easier with time."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. She was right, that was not exactly what he wanted to hear. But he did appreciate having her to talk to. She didn't judge him, nor did she say anything bad about it being Draco. She was just there for him, and that's what he really needed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco growled at his Transfiguration essay. He continued to write, pressing the quill down so hard on the parchment he eventually poked a hole through it. He growled again as he chucked the quill across the Slytherin common room. A few first years scurried to their dorm, clearly scared of the older boy. He didn't really care though. He was angry.

Pansy skipped up to him, far too cheerful for Draco's liking. She sat next to him on the couch, soon followed by Blaise who sat in a chair across from them.

"Hello, Draco!" She seemed determined to ignore the funk he had been in for the past week and a half. Every time he saw her she was overly chipper. It just pissed Draco off more.

He didn't respond. Blaise chimed in, "Still in a shit mood, huh?" Draco shot him a dirty look but he just laughed. "What's so bad anyway? You've been like this for a while now."

Draco looked down and finally spoke. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, Draco darling. Whatever it is you did, just apologize to Potter."

His head snapped up. "What did you just say?" He snarled.

Pansy scoffed. "Please, Draco. You heard me."

"How do you know it's my fault?" He paused before saying in a much softer voice, "And how do you know it's Potter?"

Blaise's eyes had been darting back and forth between Draco and Pansy as they spoke. "What about Potter?" He asked.

Pansy giggled. "Draco's been seeing Potter for some time now, and apparently he's messed up somehow."

" _Pansy!_ " Draco gasped in shock. How could she know? More importantly, how could she just announce it to the world like that?

Pansy shrugged. "Oh, come on now Draco. I think I know you well enough by now to know when you're secretly seeing someone and know when you've messed up."

Slowly nodding, Blaise said, "You know now that I think about it there _has_ been something different about you and Potter this year."

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands. This was not good.

"How long has this been going on?" Blaise asked, sounding more curious than anything.

Draco growled once again. "Officially, four months. As of today."

Pansy rubbed his back lightly while saying sympathetically, "Oh Draco, no wonder you're flinging quills around, frightening the first years." Draco glared at her.

"So, what exactly happened?" Blaise inquired, again sounding curious. Not at all judgmental, which was what Draco would've expected from his friends.

Draco sighed. Since his friends knew and were responding so well, he decided he could talk to them about it. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit that he really _needed_ to talk to them. "We… had a fight. Well, I think he thinks we're broken up."

"What was the fight about?" Pansy asked, ceasing her rubbing of his back but keeping the hand on his shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "It was so stupid. I wanted to keep us a secret. Why ruin a good thing, you know? But he was insisting that we should at least be able to tell our friends." He then became very serious as he said, "He seems to think it doesn't matter what people will think or say. But I can't put him through that. He'd get so much extra shit for dating an ex Death Eater. I don't want him to have to deal with that." He paused. "Then I might have… said something the slightest bit selfish and he stormed off." Draco tried to appear calm by shrugging, as if this wasn't having as big an impact on him as it really was.

His two friends stared at him for a minute. Suddenly, before Draco could do anything to stop it, Pansy smacked him upside the head. Hard.

" _You arsehole!_ " She practically shrieked.

"Pansy, what the hell?" He yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but she's right." Blaise said, shaking his head almost disappointedly.

"Draco, you'd think after four months you'd know Potter slightly better than we do." She was also shaking her head.

"I don't know what you mean."

Pansy sighed dramatically. "Potter doesn't give a flying fuck about what people will say. _No, listen to me, Draco!_ " She stared him down as he had been about to interrupt. "Now, I can tell you really care about Potter and want to protect him from what people's reactions might be to him being with you… but Potter _doesn't need protecting_. For Christ's sake, Draco, the guy defeated the darkest wizard of all time!"

"I know that, but—"

"Listen. The fact that Potter wants you to tell us, wants to tell his own friends and, hell, maybe even wants to tell the whole world means he's already decided that you're worth it. You're worth putting up with all the hurtful words and ridicule he might receive. That's what matters to him, that you're worth it. He's going to get shit no matter what he does or who he's with because he's _Harry bloody Potter_. By you not wanting to tell anyone, he thinks that _he's_ not worth it to _you._ "

Draco sat still for a minute, soaking in Pansy's words. Suddenly, he was angry again. "What a bloody idiot! He thinks he's not _worth it_ to me? Oh, I'll show him." In an instant, Draco was on his feet.

"Um… more anger wasn't exactly the reaction we were looking for here." Blaise said, trying to contain the laughter in his voice.

"Where would Potter be on a Saturday afternoon?" Draco barked. "Since he's unfortunately not with me like he should be." There was a manic look in his eyes.

Pansy looked hesitant to answer, but eventually, out of fear for her life, she said, "Lately, I've seen Potter with Weasley and Granger in the library on the weekends. I prefer to study there so I've seen them- Hey wait! Where are you going Draco?"

Draco had started speed walking to the exit of the Slytherin common room. Quickly, Blaise and Pansy followed him. It was quite clear where he was headed.

"Mate, this isn't a good idea," Blaise panted, trying his best to keep up with his friend.

Pansy, too, was out of breath trying to follow. "Yeah, really Draco. You should let yourself cool of and then go talk to Potter."

Draco shook his head, keeping his brisk pace. "Oh no. We are fixing this right now."

Pansy and Blaise glanced worriedly at each other and continued to stay right on Draco heels.

When he reached the library, Draco paused for a split second, inhaling deeply, before opening the door.

Sure enough, he could see Harry at a table with his two friends. He stormed over to where they were seated.

"POTTER." He snarled.

All eyes were suddenly on him. All except for the one's he most wanted to see. If Harry had any sort of reaction upon hearing Draco's voice, it wasn't visible. He didn't even look up from the book on the table in front of him.

Draco was grateful that, for once, Madam Pince was nowhere to be found. He said quite loudly, "Don't ignore me, Potter." Harry continued to appear fascinated by his textbook, although his hand that was resting on the table had formed a fist. "Eleven days. Eleven days, Potter, since you've so much as looked my way." Still, nothing. "Do you happen to know what today is?" Draco asked him.

He finally answered, although still refusing to look up. "Uh… it's Saturday."

Draco hissed back, "The date, Potter. The exact date."

Finally, Draco saw a reaction. Harry blushed. Draco already knew that if anything gave Harry away it was his inability to control his blushing.

"The ninth of February." He said it in a whisper.

Draco nodded even though Harry still had yet to raise his eyes from the book so he couldn't see the gesture. "Four months. Does that count for nothing?" he sneered. He was about to continue when an angry voice next to Harry interrupted.

"Malfoy what do you think you're doing?" Weasley yelled. "You can't just come in here and scream your head off at Harry. You better back off."

Draco shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his attention briefly away from Harry to look at Weasley. "Weasley, please. I need to talk to Harry."

Weasley was apparently beyond shocked at Draco's politeness. His mouth was gaping and his eyebrows had shot up dramatically. "What…?" He was clearly befuddled.

"Just shush, Ron!" Draco was surprised to hear Granger mutter these words.

Shaking his head to regain focus, he turned his eyes back to Harry, surprised to find that those beautiful emerald eyes were staring back at him.

"So, you're calling me Harry again, are you?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh in relief. "Yes, Harry. I'll always call you Harry."

However, Harry seemed to close off again, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from Draco. Draco frowned, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Harry, you know what today is. I know you do."

When Harry spoke, it was clear he was in pain. "Malfoy, we broke up."

Draco slammed his hands on the table at which Harry sat. "Damn it, Harry. Please don't call me that. And don't say we broke up. We did not break up. I refuse to be broken up with you."

He vaguely registered that students around them in the library were gasping in shock and whispering to each other. Weasley's reaction was the loudest of all. ("WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?") But Draco couldn't care less. He only cared about Harry's reactions.

The Gryffindor still seemed stiff and uncomfortable and still would not look anywhere near Draco. Bitterly he said, "Oh you _refuse?_ Well okay, then, since clearly all that matters is what you want, what you think. I don't get a say."

Draco groaned in frustration. He wanted to rip his hair out, or something along those lines. How could he get Harry to forgive him? Suddenly, Pansy's words from earlier popped into his head. He decided to start with that.

"Harry, I didn't think I'd have to say this simply because I thought you'd just know. But if I have to say it I will." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Harry, you're worth it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, clear confused. At least now he was looking at Draco. "Worth what?" He asked apprehensively.

Draco flung his arms wildly around him. "This! All of this! Telling all these people. Making a big scene in the library. Making a big deal about this, about you, because you are a big deal to me. If you don't care what people think, then I don't care." He swallowed hard before continuing. "You're worth everything. Because, _fuck_ , I'm in love with you Harry."

Draco completely ignored the reactions of everyone around him, and there were many different reactions. He only had eyes for Harry. Very slowly, too slowly for Draco's nerves to deal well with, Harry stood up. He walked around the table towards Draco, finally standing right in front of him. Draco couldn't be sure if he was about to be punched in the face or kissed. He hoped for the latter of course.

Harry looked him dead in the eye, reaching out his hand and grasping one of Draco's, holding so tight it almost hurt. Harry smiled before saying, "Well, _fuck_ , Draco. I'm in love with you too."

Without wasting another second, Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips in an intense kiss. He tried to pour all of what he was feeling into that kiss, and rather thought Harry was doing the same for him. Forgetting where they were, Draco hands grabbed Harry at the waist, pulling him as close as possible. One of Harry's hand made its way into Draco's hair, the other was on his chest, clinging to his shirt.

They only broke apart when they heard the shrill voice of Madam Pince say, "Boys! You cannot do that in the library! Please take it elsewhere!"

The two boys locked eyes, grinning. "Gladly," they said in unison.

Draco momentarily saw Weasley throwing up in a bucket that Granger seemed to have conjured for him. She, however, was smiling at them. He and Harry turned to the exit, walking past Pansy and Blaise on their way out. Pansy smiled just like Granger had. Blaise gave him a clap on the shoulder, then two thumbs up. Draco rolled his eyes at that.

He knew he would never live this incident down. But as he watched Harry, seeing those stunning eyes light up and watching a radiant smile form on his face, Draco realized he really didn't give a rat's arse about that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **That's it! So, let me know what you think! Please and thank you!**


End file.
